


he’s a little claws-trophobic

by sae_what



Series: if home had a name, it'd have yours [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrichat, Adrichat November 2020, Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien has Claustrophobia, Chat Noir comforts Adrien, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Flustered Chat Noir, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Trapped, ssshhhh it's not cursed.. it's beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sae_what/pseuds/sae_what
Summary: A small thought in his mind told him that Adrien Agreste would have been one of the last people he wanted to be trapped with.And yet, here he was. Trapped. With Adrien. Some luckhehad.Or, Adrien panics, and Chat Noir is there to comfort him.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir
Series: if home had a name, it'd have yours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123001
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43
Collections: Adrichat November 2020





	he’s a little claws-trophobic

**Author's Note:**

> I... haven't written in a while, and this is the first thing I start writing.
> 
> I'm not even sorry.

Things hadn’t turned out the way Chat Noir had expected. 

If anyone would have told him that he would be trapped in a shrinking metal box with Adrien Agreste, he wouldn’t have believed them. 

Chat Noir silently cursed quietly. As he was kicking down the walls of the metal box and yelled for help, Adrien pressed himself against the walls of the slowly shrinking box. 

“I don’t think anyone can hear us, Chat Noir. Can’t you use your cataclysm?”

There was a slight tremble in his voice. Adrien was afraid. It didn’t matter if Chat could see his quivering lips through his night vision; he could tell how much stress Adrien was under. 

Another one of Adrien’s crazy fans had gotten akumatized after the model was being chased around all over the city. Out of respect for any civilian of Paris, Chat was left with the sole duty to get him away from a stampede of craziness. 

Chat wasn’t so attentive to the model’s high luxury life, but he knew that this boy had some heart. He knew he was worthy of rescuing. 

But a small thought in his mind told him that Adrien Agreste would have been one of the last people he wanted to be trapped with. 

And yet, here he was. Trapped. With Adrien. Some luck _he_ had.

Chat Noir, ignoring Adrien’s request to use his powers, continued to kick the walls of the metal box. 

Adrien gripped on to his ankle to prevent him from kicking further. His grasp was tighter than he had intended, immediately let go, but still pleading. “Chat Noir, please we-“

“Adrien. I can’t use it. I need to save my cataclysm for when Ladybug comes, so we can defeat the villain.” Chat Noir’s voice was steady. 

The walls closed in on them even further and at his point, Adrien was too close to him for Chat to handle. His warm breath tickled his cheek, and Chat felt the hairs of his neck rise from being this close in proximity with him. 

His senses heightened, nervousness surfacing as his heart pounded against his ribs. Adrien’s breath... was so _warm_. So warm and... so... hitched. 

“Adrien, are you oka-“

“Chat Noir, please. We need to get out. Now.” Desperation flooded in Adrien's cracked voice. Chat grazed his hand upon Adrien’s face, to at least get him to calm down, but it wasn’t helping. He felt Adrien’s breath accelerating. He felt his panic. 

He was left with no other choice. Chat summoned his cataclysm, the two of them now surrounded by the rubble of the metal box. 

“Adrien. Hey, Adrien!”

Adrien’s eyes were sealed shut, his breath still irregular as he rocked slightly and hugged his knees to his chest. 

He looked so fragile. 

Chat Noir scanned his surroundings briefly and thanked the sky that none of his crazed fans were around them. 

He turned back to Adrien, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey.” Chat Noir drew closer to him. He hesitated before he made a dash decision to take Adrien’s hand, and place it upon his own chest. 

“Maybe focusing on my breath can help you.” Chat spoke soothingly. “Can you try and open your eyes for me?”

Adrien’s warmth pressed against Chat’s chest, and radiated all across his body and to his neck and face. He felt himself reddening. Luckily, Adrien still had his eyes closed. 

Slowly, Adrien’s breath became steady as he gradually opened his eyes. 

Chat quickly let go of Adrien’s hand that had still been pressed against his chest. “You okay...?”

Adrien took one last large inhale, then slowly exhaled. Chat hadn’t noticed Adrien’s eyes glisten the way that it had. Had he been crying?

“Are you in any pain from the rubble?” Chat asked, worried. 

He scanned Adrien’s face, observing the panic subside from his face and replaced with a sense of relief. 

Warmth quickly enveloped Chat, feeling Adrien’s hair against his chin. 

“Thank you for helping me,” Adrien spoke softly. As he finally let go, he met his eyes with Chat. “I hate small spaces, and it’s.. really hard to... I..” In a struggle to form cohesive sentences, he cleared his throat. “Th-Thank you. I’m sorry I put you in this situation.”

Chat blinked, starting to get read in the face all over again once realizing that Adrien Agreste had _embraced_ him. “Oh! N-not at all... I should.. get you to a safe place-“

“Actually, could you take me back home?” Adrien requested shyly as he slowly stood from the pavement. “I wasn’t even supposed to be out, and.. well.. I guess I kind of deserved everything that had happened today...”

“Hey, don’t say that,” Chat retorted almost immediately. “None of this is your fault. I know you just wanted to be away from home for a little bit. I know how it’s like to want freedom.”

“You do?” Adrien’s eyes glimmered. 

Chat couldn’t help but return a soft smile. “I do. Now how about I take you home, pretty boy?”

Adrien opened his mouth, as if to reply back, only for an unusual sound to slip from his lips. Chat couldn’t help but giggle at the sight of Adrien’s rosy pink face.

At that moment, Chat soon realized that perhaps Adrien wouldn’t be the last person he’d want to ever get stuck with. 

He slung Adrien’s arm around his shoulder as they rode on a trip to the Agreste mansion, Chat Noir embracing every second of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Join the [Adrichat Discord server](https://discord.com/invite/xdjfyqEe4a) for more cursed content :DDD


End file.
